forcejourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Geonosis
The Battle at Geonosis was a battle between the Galactic Empire and the group, during their Resistance Against the Empire. The group had an orbiting space station located in an asteroid over Geonosis and a also a refurbished droid factory on the planet's surface, from the Clone Wars. The Space Battle The Galactic Empire learned of their installations, and sent a fleet of three Imperial Star Destroyers to take out the base. The Asteroid Base was around the size of a Star Destroyer and had formidable defenses. Unfortunately, the shipyards were less heavily guarded. Located on smaller asteroids near the main base asteroid, the shipyards were vulnerable to attack. They were only lightly armed, and the Star Destroyers targeted them, first. The newly-built Intrepid ''was finishing construction there, and Zolar Keth was on board, at the time. Small sections of the hull were not yet finished on Intrepid, and the framework was revealed, but he detatched the ship from the docking airlock, and flew off, back towards the main asteroid base. The shipyard was destroyed as he left it. Escaping the Base Meanwhile, the other shipyards were under attack, as well. There were three of them, and the other two were swiftly taken care of. All that remained was the main base, heavily armed, shielded, and huge. The Star Destroyers began to concentrate their firepower on the station, and several members of the crew launched in escape pods. Several were also leaving in transport ships and smaller starfighters, and Zolar attempted to help by using the ''Intrepid as an escape ship for the helpless crew. Destruction of the Asteroid Base Soon, the defenses had been taken care of and the Star Destroyers destroyed the base, killing dozens of people who were still on board. Intrepid left under heavy fire, but was able to escape and jump to hyperspace with its escapees on board. The Land Battle With the asteroid base taken care of, the Empire was able to send dropships and transports to the Droid Factory. The factory was guarded by many droids, and the Geonosians were also willing to help. Most of the factory's droids had already been sent off to the conflict, but several hundred remained. The Empire landed hundreds of Imperial Stormtroopers at the base. Capture of the Factory The factory was guarded, but the stormtroopers were able to defeat most of the droids, but with large casualties. The Geonosians also helped out by attacking the stormtroopers. Unfortunately, the resistance did not last long, and the stromtroopers managed to capture the factory, halting the production of droids for Arbacca's Army. Few escaped, but among those who did were the Geonosis technician Njaa. Aftermath With the bases destroyed, the materials and resources for building new ships and droids for their armies were gone, and they could no longer build larger fleets or create any more droids. Production was halted, indefinitely. This was one of the events that led to the fall of the resistance movement. Category:Events